Fiber optic management systems provide termination and service access points for fiber optic circuits. Where a large number of fiber optic cables are to be connected, connections are typically made in fiber distribution frames. The frames can be comprised of multiple equipment racks that form bays for containing fiber optic management components, such as splice boxes and communications modules such as cassettes, filters, etc. In many cases, housings are provided for accommodating such components.
Many known housings include defined mounting locations for accommodating specific types of communications modules have specific configurations and mounting features. In other words, a defined area within a communications module may be tailored to accommodate one specific type of communications module. Alternative module types may not be mountable in such defined area. This can be disadvantageous if multiple different types of communications modules may be necessary. Large housings having multiple different tailored areas may be required, or multiple different housings may be required.
Accordingly, improved communications module housings for accommodating communications modules are desired in the art. In particular, improved communications modules which can accommodate and mount therein multiple different types of communications modules in a relatively compact space would be advantageous.